The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "In the Temple of Time, Sheik: "1 in a very deep forest, 1 on a very high mountain, 1 under a vast lake, 1 within the house of the dead, and 1 inside a goddess of the desert, and together as always, with the hero of Hyrule, the awakened 1s will bind the evilness and return the light of peacefulness to the world of Hyrule, this is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikahs, I'm Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs, and just as I see you standing there holding the powerful Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary hero of Hyrule, and if you believe the legend, you've got no other choice, you must look for the 5 temples and awaken the 5 Sages, 1 sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple, the sage is a young girl named Saria, I'm sure you know, and because of the evil powers in the temple, she can't hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm, but unfortunately equipped as you currently are, you can't even enter the temple, but if you believe what I'm saying, you should go from Kakariko Village to Kakariko Graveyard, do you understand that, Link?" Link: "Yes, Sheik..........I do understand what you were saying." Sheik: "Good, Link........I'll just wait right here in this very spot." Trailer Announcer: in the Sacred Forest Meadow Link: "That's weird, Saria's not where she was before." Sheik appears right in front of them.............. Sheik: "The flow of time is always cruel and difficult, its speed seems very different for every single person, but nobody can ever change it, 1 thing that won't change with time is the memories of younger years, but in order to come back here again, you need to play the Minuet of Forest. Sheik takes out her harp......... Sheik: "Play the Minuet of Forest............" [Sheik Playing Minuet Of Forest On Harp] [Link Playing Minuet Of Forest On Ocarina Of Time] Trailer Announcer: in Death Mountain Crater, Navi: "Link, that bridge is broken, how are you gonna go across it?" Link: "With my Hookshot of course." Link uses his Hookshot on the broken bridge to get over to the other side........ Link: "Tally-ho!" Trailer Announcer: in Lake Hylia, Link: "Wow, Lake Hylia sure looks different than when I was a young kid." Navi: "I know, Link, but we gotta keep moving and get to the Water Temple." Trailer Announcer: in the Desert Colossus Nabooru: "Hey, where are you 2 taking me?!? let me go!" Young Link: "Nabooru's in trouble!" Nabooru: "You......you fiends, Ganondorf's evil minions!" Nabooru: "Link, get outta here, right now, these evil witch sisters, they're using dark magic on me!" Trailer Announcer: and in Kakariko Graveyard, Navi: “Link, we need to watch out for the shadows of the monsters that hang from the ceiling.” Link: “You’ve got it, Navi.” Trailer Announcer: Link will be called upon to save the universe! Trailer Announcer: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Trailer Announcer: "Rated PG, coming to theaters June 19, 2015. Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts